Another Predator in Their Midst
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: Adelayde has no idea what she has gotten herself into. Especially since Richard B. Riddick has taken a strange liking to her. She has no idea what they are doing and neither does he. Can she co-exist with a fellow predator? Or will they rip each other apart before they can escape the planet with three suns? Rated M for later chapters. More reviews more chapters. R&R!
1. Prologue and Introduction

Adelayde knew she wasn't like other people. She didn't know what it was, and doubted that she ever would. She was confused by her heightened senses. Her hearing was her greatest sense, allowing her to hear even a pin drop in a crowded and loud room. Her eyesight was excellent, even in the dark. To her the dark was just a cloudy day. Her sense of touch was so sensitive that she could feel a person behind her before they even touched her. The slightest of vibrations in the ground and she could pinpoint an enemy's exact location without having to look. Her sense of smell like that of a wolf. She could pick up every unique scent that belonged to each person. She could tell where they had been and who they had been with. She could tell if they were human or cyborg or even a creature from a god-forsaken planet. She had been left for dead on more than one, seeing as how people were afraid of her. She had no sense of taste, which confused her. But what confused her more was why a Merc had asked her to meet him on a transport ship that was carrying at least a hundred passengers. He had said that there was someone on the ship that she needed to keep an eye on, for seven hundred thousand Menthol Kools. A bit much, but she was more than happy to play babysitter to a convict for that much money. Luckily for the convict, she never killed a human. She let other people do that for her, or creatures of different planets. She used her fighting skills to immobilize and defend herself. She preferred close quarter fighting, seeing as how she could hit pressure points far more accurately if she was close to the body.


	2. The Growls and the Crash

She was still wide awake, staring at the convict across from her. She knew he was awake as well, seeing as how cryosleep never worked on the more animalistic of humans. She had unfastened herself so that she could twist and turn in her pod, trying to find a comfortable position to try and get some sleep in. The convict across from her would tilt his head off to the side when she did move, his blindfolded eyes searching for whoever was moving so much. He would occasionally growl, the sound deep and rumbling. She liked his growls, and it scared her. She had never liked the sounds a man had made before. She tended to steer clear of them. She was always alone, not even friends with women. She fended for herself and liked it that way. But this convict was something else though. She had heard of him before, after all, who wouldn't know of the mass murderer named Riddick. She sighed and rolled onto her other side, her joints and back beginning to ache from the lack of sleep. His rumbling growl reached her ears again and she felt shivers run up and down her spine. His growls were doing something strange to her. She let out a purr back, the soft vibrations easing her tense muscles. Riddick let out a chuckle and purred back, pulling on his restraints inside his pod. She purred again, stretching her body like a cat and finally finding a light and peaceful sleep.

Adelayde woke when the red lights and sirens went off, making her press closer to the glass of her pod. She knew that she would be safer if she stayed in her pod. She watched as the merc was released from his pod, looking at Riddick's then hers. She feigned sleep and watched as he went about the ship. She could hear the pilot and co-captain arguing over the intercom. She knew what was going to happen and she braced herself for it. Riddick growled at her, his question clear as day to her. She growled her answer back, fastening herself into her pod once more. Riddick growled his annoyance back at her and she snapped her teeth in answer to his growl. He chuckled and placed his cuffed hands against the door, bracing himself for impact. Adelayde closed her eyes and willed herself into unconsciousness to help protect her from the impact.

Adelayde woke with a start, searing pain waking her. She looked up to see the door to her pod had been ripped off and Riddick was turned away from her, messing around with something in his hands. She sat up and looked herself over. Three broken ribs, two large scratches, and a gash on her outer left thigh. She sighed and tensed when Riddick turned to look at her. His eyes were closed, seeing as how he had torn off the blindfold, but it was too bright for him to see anything.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice coarse and shaky.

"We crashed. Some desert planet with three suns," he growled back, turning to go back to whatever it was that he was doing.

Fear gripped her with a vice like grip. She started to shake and he must have caught scent of her fear for he turned to look back at her once more.

"Not again," she groaned, shakily pushing herself out of her pod and limping to the opening of the hull.

"What do you mean, again?" Riddick asked, coming to his feet.

"I've been on this god-forsaken rock before. And we really don't want to be here," she said, scanning the nearby termite looking columns.

"What do you mean?" he asked, coming closer.

"Just listen. Underground. I can hear them moving," she whispered, scanning the ground not far from the wreckage site.

They were both silent and she shivered when she heard the bioraptors scraping along beneath them. She slowly slid back into the ship and pressed a hand over her wounded thigh. They could smell her blood, and she was a new target.

"How bad is your wound?" he asked, sitting back down next to her pod.

"Not bad, but I can't put my full weight on my leg," she said, coming to sit on the other side of the pod, putting distance between her and him.

"I couldn't find any bandage material," he said, turning his head so that his voice was projected over his shoulder.

"It's fine. If we don't get off this planet fast it won't matter," she growled, grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Do you want to look around?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

"It would be a good idea. Want to come with me?" she asked, a grin on her lovely face.

"I would, but I can't exactly see," he chuckled, coming to his feet.

"I'll lead you around, don't worry," she chuckled back, shakily coming to her feet.

She limped over to him, carefully taking one of his massive hands and placed it on her right shoulder and slowly led the way through the wreckage. She looked for anything that could be used as a bandage. She couldn't find a bandage, but she did find a large piece of hot metal that would work to sear the cut closed.

"Put your hands on my waist, I might need to you to keep me standing after this," she said, moving the hand on her shoulder to her waist.

"I got you," he growled, his grip on her waist tight.

She gently moved the edges of her ripped pants aside and took three deep breaths before pressing the red hot metal to her wound. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to cut it as the heat seared her wound closed. She felt her legs buckle from the pain, but she wouldn't cry out. She didn't have time to be a fragile woman. Riddick held her upright as she threw the metal away and gasped for air. Once she felt the stinging start to subside, she removed his hands from her waist and put one on her shoulder once more.

"Let's move," she gasped, using the wreckage as a crutch.

"You should rest," he growled, his grip on her shoulder tightening.

"I'm fine, just keep moving," she snapped, grinding her teeth in frustration.

He just growled back and followed her through the wreckage. They wandered the destroyed hull for at least an hour before her legs collapsed. Riddick caught her easily and with her guidance carried her over to an intact bench built into a wall. He didn't say a word, just sat there with her and listened to her heavy breathing.

"Go on. The merc should be awake by now. Go hide. I'll be fine," she grumbled, hearing Johns curse and search the wreckage not far from them.

"See you around then," he growled, getting up and disappearing into the wreckage.

She watched from her seated position as Johns silently went through the wreckage, his blue eyes watching the shadows. She cleared her throat and his gaze shot to her sitting form. He quickly went over to her and knelt at her side.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asked, his eyes watching behind him.

"My leg is pretty bad. I can't walk much farther on it," she said, her voice pained and in strain.

"Riddick is loose. Have you seen him?" he asked, his blue eyes staring deep into her silver ones.

"No, I haven't seen him," she gasped as she tried to get more comfortable.

"Fry! I got a survivor here! She needs medical attention!" Johns shouted, scanning their surroundings for Riddick.

Adelayde heard Riddick above her and she looked up as if she was in pain. She gripped her leg and bit her lip, seeing his metallic eyes staring back at her. He gave her a curt nod and disappeared into the blackness. She allowed the survivors to help her out into the sun. She could hardly see, finally understanding why Riddick had kept his eyes closed for the time he was with her. She was led over to a shaded area and helped into a sitting position. Shazza, a woman with long wavy black hair looked at her wound. She was impressed that Adelayde had seared the wound herself, and proceeded to wrap it in strips of cloth that were found among the wreckage. She didn't need to know where it came from, she could smell the dead owner all over the cloth. She heard the creatures below her, directly below her, start to scratch at the earth and she quickly regained her feet. The other people looked at her oddly and she just limped away. She had to find a place off the ground. She wandered around the wreckage, helping search for useful items. She had made a makeshift crutch of sorts out of steel piping and thick rubber mats. The girl who was pretending to be a boy, Jack was her name, followed Adelayde around like a puppy. She knew Riddick was nearby, watching her every move. She didn't know why, but she found it comforting. She was distracted by her thoughts on Riddick when she stumbled into a section of the ship and landed in a hole twenty feet down into the ship. She had felt her leg give out and felt blood well up from the wound. She froze when she heard the creatures nearby. She had to get out of here. Jack shouted down to her, but the kid stopped when Adelayde told her to be quiet. She paused to listen, trying to find out where the creatures were. She heard jack gasp and Adelayde looked up and smirked when she saw Riddick. He was kneeling at the entrance of the hole and let out a growl. She put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet and then looked at Jack. She shook her head and tapped a finger to her lips. She nodded hesitantly and looked at Riddick. Adelayde looked back at him and slowly pointed to the darkness. He nodded and slowly eased into the hole, his muscles bunching and flowing beneath his tanned skin. Adelayde, scanned the hole once more, keeping watch. Riddick's feet touched the floor of the hole in silence as he let go of the ledge. Adelayde allowed him to pick her up and put her on his back like a small child.

"They're here. Be as quiet as you possibly can," she whispered, only loud enough for Riddick to hear.

He nodded slightly and took hold of her crutch. He motioned for Jack to move. Once the kid was out of the way, Riddick hooked the crutch onto a piece of metal.

"Hang onto me," he whispered back, adjusting her weight on his back.

Adelayde wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure that she wouldn't choke him, and wrapped her legs as best as she could around his trim waist. She winced when she used her injured leg to hang onto him. He quickly and silently pulled them up out of the hole by sheer muscle alone. She had to admit that it was kind of hot to feel the muscles of his back move against her breasts and stomach. Jack helped pull Adelayde out of the hole while Riddick pushed her up by her ass. She shot him a look that said to watch it and he just smirked. He pulled himself out of the hole and went straight to Adelayde. He checked her wound and growled in anger. She smacked his hand and nodded at the kid, who happened to be staring.

"Jack, could you please get some help for me? Oh, and please don't mention Riddick, I'm trying to keep him alive," she said, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Sure, anything for you Adelayde," Jack said, scurrying off to do as she had asked.

"Adelayde, it's a nice name," Riddick chuckled, tightening the bandage on her leg to put pressure on her wound.

"It's nothing compared to Riddick," she chuckled back, laying back to try and relieve some of the pain.

"It'll be hard to walk, but you'll live," he growled, gently picking up her leg to test her mobility.

He accidently moved it too far and she shot upright and her grip on his wrists was enough to make him wince. Her fingers had found the pressure points so fast and accurately that it took Riddick a moment to realize what had just happened. He put her leg back down and carefully pried her hands off his wrists.

"Sorry," was all she said as she closed her eyes to hide the tears.

"They are coming. I'll be watching you," he said, sinking back into the shadows.

Adelayde gave him a thumbs up and she heard him chuckle. She watched as Jack came running back with Fry and Johns. They knelt next to her and she let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe I shouldn't be walking around," she chuckled, allowing Johns to haul her to her feet.

He forced her to wrap an arm over his shoulders and gently picked her bridal style and was followed by Jack and Fry. Adelayde sighed heavily and watched as she was placed in the shadows of the wreckage. Shazza, Zeke, Paris, and jack stayed behind with her as the rest of the group went out on a search for any water or settlements. She knew that Riddick was sticking close, keeping an eye on her. Jack assumed the position of guard puppy to Adelayde, though she had no idea as to why. Perhaps Riddick put the kid up to it. She kept dozing off, her head bobbing and her eyes fluttering. She heard jack reach for her and she grabbed onto the kid's wrist.

"It's a bad idea to touch me, kid," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Zeke is going to bury the bodies," Jack whispered back, sitting down next to Adelayde.

"Which direction is he going?" she asked, her voice tense.

"Towards the column things. Why?" Jack answered while leaning closer to Adelayde.

"You'll find out why he shouldn't bury the dead there in an hour or so. Try and get some rest, you're going to need it if you want to survive," Adelayde whispered, leaning onto Jack and using the kid as a head rest.

Jack just nodded and quickly dozed off. Adelayde remained awake, her eyes closed and left her ears open. She could hear Riddick getting closer to her, and she knew that he was coming to check on her. Once Shazza was out of sight Riddick knelt next to Adelayde. She opened one eye to look at him and she gave him a small smile.

"How's the leg?" he whispered, his eyes ever watchful as he scanned their surroundings.

"Throbbing like a bitch. But other than that it is fine. Can I ask you a question?" she replied, not moving.

"Shoot," Riddick said, leaning closer.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Wouldn't you have killed everyone in sight?" she asked her silver eyes full of questions.

"You possess something that other people don't have. It is interesting to me. I'm studying you," he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"That makes me feel so much better," she grumbled sarcastically.

"Relax, I don't plan on killing you or letting anything else kill you. I like having you around," he whispered before disappearing an instant before Shazza came back to check on Jack.

Adelayde made small talk with Shazza and had her bandage changed. Adelayde woke Jack since Shazza needed the kid's help with cutting open more containers. Paris walked by several times, yammering away to himself and drinking his liquor. Adelayde found it getting harder and harder to stay awake. She was losing energy and fast. Once she was left to rest, she fell into a light slumber.

Riddick watched over Adelayde. He didn't know why he hadn't killed her the second he found her unconscious in her pod. Her scent was familiar when he had opened her pod. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. He body had tensed, then instantly relaxed as her scent seeped into his skin. When she had woken just moments after he had opened the pod the sound of her groan had made his skin crawl. She was so different than the other women on the ship that his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had allowed her to touch him. He never let a woman touch him, unless she was a whore and just wanted sex. But she was different. She didn't want sex, she didn't want anything from him. She had made no inclination of ever wanting something from him. He watched her as Shazza and Jack went about cutting into other parts of the torn up ship, Paris was on a lookout on top of one of the cargo bins, and Zeke was out burying the dead. He was free to do with Adelayde as he pleased, well, almost free. She was just as sensitive as he was. He knew that she could hear him coming. So why wasn't she stirring? He slowly reached out to her, his fingertips just barely grazing her shoulder. She lurched awake, her silver eyes wide and her breathing heavy. Those cold silver eyes scanned her surroundings until they came to rest upon Riddick's hunched over form. She relaxed just slightly and lifted a hand to rub at her tired looking eyes.

"There had better be a damn good reason for waking me up," she growled, not even looking at him.

"I know a spot that is safer," he growled, a smirk on his lips.

"Does it have cushions?" she asked, looking over at him.

"No, but it does have a nice breeze," he replied, actually smiling at her.

"Fine. Help me up would you?" she said, holding out a hand for him to take.

He helped her to her feet and held her up most of the way to his little hiding spot. Once there he sat down fist and helped her ease on down. She was going to sit across from him, but he pulled her between his massive thighs and let her lean back against his chest. He had no idea as to what he was doing, and the look she gave him told him that she still didn't trust him. She sat there, breathing deeply and evenly. He felt her body slowly relax as his arms rested on his legs, forming a slight cage around her. Her head limply fell onto his chest and he held back a chuckle. She was suffering, and the only way she knew how to make the pain subside was to sleep. They sat there for several long minutes, Riddick keeping a watchful eye as Adelayde slept. The pair looked as if they had been together for decades, not mere hours. He was drawn to her, and he didn't know why. It scared him, but he wasn't about to let anyone else know it.


	3. Murder

Adelayde woke to hear people screaming and running. She lurched upright, puzzled by finding herself lying on the ground and Riddick being nowhere in sight. She struggled to her feet and limped out into the sun to see what was going on. She smelt blood, fresh blood, Zeke. Zeke was dead. He had encountered the creatures, and she was sure that there was nothing left of him. She limped over to where Paris was standing, looking at the columns with fear.

"It's Riddick. I just know it," he whispered.

Adelayde didn't answer, knowing that if she defended the convict she would be suspected to be in league with him. But she knew for a fact that Riddick didn't kill Zeke, he didn't smell of a fresh death. Adelayde stopped Jack from running to see what was going on. The kid didn't need to see all the blood. It would be bad for her fragile mind.

"Stay by my side, kid. You're safer by me than anywhere else," she whispered, only loud enough for the kid to hear her.

Jack looked up at her and nodded slightly, the fear in her brown eyes a sad sight for Adelayde. She ruffled Jack's hair and gave her a small smile for comfort. Riddick was going to be pissed. Adelayde found that she was taking a liking to Jack, like a mother wolf that had lost a pup. Adelayde ushered Jack away, towards the containers and had the kid help her make a new crutch. She knew that Riddick had been captured, but was glad that he was going to be much closer to keep an eye on her. She knew that if they were going to make it off this rock alive, and for her a second time, they were going to need his ability to see in the dark. She couldn't give herself away, not now. It would be the end of her if she did. Adelayde kept Jack occupied when they brought an unconscious Riddick back to the containers. They chained him up, which made Adelayde angry, but she couldn't blow her cover. Jack would often leave Adelayde to watch Riddick and give her updates on his consciousness. Turns out Riddick didn't stay unconscious for long. She wanted to pay him a visit, but she knew Johns was watching the convict like a vulture watching an animal die in a desert. She could feel the creatures being restless and knew the eclipse was coming, and sooner than she wanted.

She found time in between Fry and Johns, when he had been released to speak to him in private.

"I need to forewarn you. An eclipse is coming, and what comes with it isn't pretty. Few are going to make it off this planet. They are going to make you guide them in the dark. I cannot help you in that area, but I can tell you that Jack, the little boy, isn't a boy. He is a she, and she will draw the most attention. I will most likely be picked off over time, so don't get too attached," she told him, her gaze off to the side and her voice shaking.

She heard him move, so slowly as if it was in a horror movie. His index finger of his right hand lifted her chin so that she was forced to look him in the face. His goggles were pushed above his brows and his metallic eyes searched her face. He was scowling just slightly, as if he was trying to decide something of great importance. She sighed and closed her eyes, just enjoying being touched by him. She didn't know why she liked to have him touch her, but it felt like electricity flowing through her veins. She opened her eyes just as he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped softly and her eyes slammed shut. She felt one of his arms slide around her waist, pulling her into him. She let her crutch fall to the ground as she clung to his massive frame for support. He pulled back just enough to let them breathe, their lips just barely touching. She opened her eyes and noticed that he was staring off to his left, but her right.

"We have an audience," he whispered, his gaze coming back to Adelayde's.

She knew instantly who it was.

"Jack, speak of this to anyone and I will make you carry me everywhere. Is that understood?" Adelayde growled, looking over at the kid.

Jack nodded vigorously and ran back up the stairs.

"Cute kid," he chuckled, holding Adelayde up while bending to pick up her crutch.

"She can be when she is behaving, she likes you," Adelayde said, starting for the stairs.

Riddick followed behind her, a massive hand at the small of her back.

"Don't all kids misbehave?" he asked, a light chuckle in his deep timbre.

"Yes, but some behave more than others," she laughed, starting up the stairs.

Riddick sighed and gently picked her up, surprising her, and carried her up the stairs. When Johns caught sight of them Adelayde squirmed uncomfortably.

"Are you alright, Adelayde?" Fry asked, rushing to help her out of Riddick's arms.

"Yes, I just couldn't make it up the stairs. I had asked Riddick to help me and he was very kind to do so. Nothing more," she said shakily, feigning her fear of the convict.

"Why would a convict help an injured woman? Why wouldn't he just kill her off? Would have been easy," Johns questioned, not buying Adelayde's story one bit.

"Even convicts have a code of honor. I never hurt a woman unless she attacks me first," Riddick said, his whole body tensing.

"Gentlemen, please. We need to find a way off this rock. In your search did you find anything of use?" Adelayde asked, limping between the two testosterone filled men.

Riddick took a step back and forced his body to relax.

"There is a scientist outpost not far from here. Will you be able to walk?" Fry said, coming to stand next to Adelayde.

"Yeah, I'll be a bit slower, but I can walk," she said, readjusting her crutch and heading off towards Shazza who was beckoning her so that she could change her bandage before they left.


	4. The Memories

Adelayde huffed in annoyance as Riddick pulled the sled that she was currently lying on. A tarp like tent was made over her to block out most of the sun. She hated to be a burden, especially to Riddick. She sighed heavily again and forced herself to remain perfectly still to make Riddick's haul easier.

"Quit sighing already," he growled, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Sorry, I just don't like being useless," she growled back, closing her eyes in frustration.

Riddick chuckled and kept pulling the sled that held Adelayde and a single power cell to see if the skiff they found would work to get them off the planet. Riddick left her to her thoughts, knowing that she was scheming. And a scheming woman was a dangerous one. Not even Riddick wanted to know what was going through her head. Riddick was interrupted form his thoughts when Paris dropped a bottle of liquor, and was running back to grab it. Riddick reached it before Paris did and unscrewed the cap. He held the bottle out to Adelayde, who wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed his hand away. Paris was rambling on about how expensive and how rare the liquor was, but Riddick found it lacking. He polished the dark amber liquid off and introduced himself to frighten the stick of a man. Adelayde smirked to herself and shifted her position on the sled to get more comfortable. Riddick looked over his shoulder at her and handed Paris his empty bottle. They continued on their march and Adelayde quickly fell into a light slumber.

Adelayde woke violently, her memories of the first time on this planet coming back to haunt her. She was covered in sweat, panting heavily, and shaking uncontrollably. She heard someone outside and couldn't bring herself to look at the door when it slid open. Jack was standing in the doorway, her dark brown eyes full of worry.

"Riddick, I think something is wrong with Adelayde," she said over her shoulder.

Adelayde couldn't move, she couldn't tell jack that everything was alright. She was still plagued by the memories, the carnage, the day she became what she is. She heard Riddick enter the room, Jack hot on his heels. She kept shaking, her teeth rattling and her muscles tense. She heard him reach for her, but before he could she lunged backwards, her mind thinking it was a bioraptor.

"Jack, go get Fry," Riddick growled, taking a small step backwards.

Jack raced out of the room, leaving Riddick and Adelayde all alone. She crawled into a corner and just cried. Riddick took small steps towards her, forcing his body to relax completely. She just shook in the corner, eyes wide in fear and tears running down her cheeks. Riddick finally got close enough to kneel next to her and when he gently placed a hand on her trembling knee, she flinched and looked at him.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his deep timbre like a contented purr.

She slowly shook her head and leaned towards him. Fry and Johns burst into the room, frightening Adelayde and made her tackle Riddick and then race out of the room. She could hear them running after her, Riddick's large boots the most distinct of the sounds. She was running to stay safe. Her leg suddenly gave out when Riddick tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Adelayde, wake up! There is nothing here that is going to hurt you!" Riddick snapped, his deep voice shaking her from her crazed and frightened state.

She started crying even harder as pain assailed her and when he knew that she was Adelayde again he gently sat up and pulled her into his arms. She clung to his chest and just cried, embarrassed of herself and her crazed animal. His arms fell from her and she looked up at his face.

"Make it look like you forced me to comfort you," he whispered, a fierce scowl on his handsome face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and made her hands tighten in the material of his shirt as he sat there like he wished he was someplace else at that moment. Johns was the first to reach them and he gently pried Adelayde off Riddick, who appeared more than happy to get away from her. Fry led Adelayde away from Riddick and Johns the two men glaring at each other and arguing about what had just happened. Jack rushed up to Adelayde, who pulled the kid into a tight hug and dragged her along with them into a private area.

Riddick was still worried about Adelayde. She seemed more skittish than normal. Jack never left her side, always asking if she was alright or if she needed anything. He could still remember the look of pure horror and fear when he had tackled her to the ground. She was truly afraid of something, but not him. She had seemed almost desperate for his arms around her shaking form. She smelled of pure fear, adrenaline, and blood. She had torn open her wound again. She was going to be worse off if she didn't heal. He growled as he shaved his head, still thinking on how he was going to Adelayde off this planet in a place where they wouldn't have any interruptions. He was getting far too attached to her, that he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. She was most likely the only female of the human race that he actually had an interest in. She was very much like him with her heightened senses and primal instincts. He wanted her so much that he knew it would be the cause of his death. He heard Johns run out of the skiff he was sitting next to and throw up. Riddick paused from his shaving and looked at the blade in his hand.

"Bad sign. Shakin' like that in this heat," Riddick said, looking over at Johns.

"I thought I said no shivs," Johns said, nearly gagging on another bout of acid from his stomach.

"What this? This is just a grooming appliance," Riddick said, his smirk on his handsome face as he continued shaving.

Adelayde had herself under control once more, now having to use two crutches instead of one. They had found a pair in the settlement and had adjusted them to fit her. They had even found a casting like substance that would keep her wound covered and clean. It would also stop the bleeding. Already she couldn't smell her own blood. She smiled and bent her leg, glad that she could walk on it in a few hours, but she needed to find Riddick. She needed to brief him on what was about to go down. She found him rummaging through the settlement, the Coring room. She knew what was inside and rushed to reach him. He pulled on the doors and seemed disappointed when they didn't open. She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him around.

"Don't go in there," she whispered, eying the doors warily.

"Why not?" he asked, looking from her then to the chained doors.

"Just don't, please," she said, gently tugging him away from the Coring room.

Riddick allowed her to pull him along, but when they drew near to a building he quickly backed her into the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head, forming a cage with his body. Her silver eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp.

"What are you doing to me?" he growled, his scowl fierce but his tone gentle.

"What do you mean?" she growled back, a scowl now on her lovely features.

"You have to be doing something to me. Anything. I can't get you out of my head and it is starting to piss me off. I've never been distracted before," he growled, his whole body tense.

"Has it crossed your sadistic and twisted mind that I don't like what you are doing to me either? You aren't the only predator on this planet," she snapped, shoving him away from her and hobbling off to talk with Fry.

His angry growl was all that she heard when Johns approached, looking at Adelayde and Riddick warily.

"Everything alright?" Johns asked, placing a hand at the small of Adelayde's back.

"Just peachy," Adelayde snapped, gently pushing Johns away from her.

Riddick and Johns watched as Adelayde hobbled off, cursing under her breath that men were selfish insignificant pigs.


	5. Author's Note

I am seriously considering revising this story to co-exist more with the movie. Please let me know your thoughts and opinions. If you want me to keep it like it is just say so and I'll keep working on the next chapters. :) I own no Riddick Characters, only Adelayde.


	6. I can survive, but can you?

Adelayde was helping Shazza figure out how to get the sandcat running, but Adelayde was actually telling the dark haired woman what to do with subtle hints and suggestions. She remembered everything about this planet, and she hated it. Riddick had steered clear of her, for which she was very grateful, but Jack was practically glued to her side and asking her a million questions about the convict. Adelayde was trying her best to keep her cool with the kid, but was failing miserably.

"Why does he growl all the time? Does he think he is some kind of animal?" Jack rambled on, unaware that Adelayde's patience had run out.

"I don't know, Jack! Can I please have five minutes of silence? Just five freaking minutes!" Adelayde cried out, falling to the ground and clamping her hands over her ears.

Shazza laughed and guided Jack away to keep the kid occupied. Adelayde just laid there, her eyes closed and relishing the quiet. But she groaned inwardly when she heard Riddick approach her. She knew it was him for his scent reached her nose.

"What do you want now, Riddick?" she asked, her voice sounded weary to her own ears.

"We need to talk," he growled, coming to stand next to her lying form.

"Talk away. No one is stopping you," growling back, not opening her eyes.

"I need to know what you know about this shithole of a planet," he growled, sitting down next to her.

"In three hours an eclipse will fall over this planet. And when it does, you and I will be the ones who are not hunting. We will be the hunted. They cannot see with eyes, they use sounds to see. They are deadly, silent before the strike. They are weak in the body, but the head is all bone. They have long claws and wings. They like to hunt from the sky," she whispered, her voice shaking and her eyes scrunching closed.

"How interesting," was all he said before lying down next to her.

"Shouldn't you be up and killing people?" she asked, her tone irritable.

"If these things that you keep talking about are as lethal as you say, then I don't have to do anything," he said, not looking at her as she let out a deep sigh.

"Why the fuck did I get mixed up with this planet again?" she groaned, feeling tears sip past her closed eyelids.

"Who knows. Perhaps you could go ask Imam," Riddick growled.

"I don't like talking with him. He keeps trying to get me to understand his God. I don't want to understand him. He's done nothing but be cruel to me. Why would I want to know someone so cruel?" she sighed, sitting up and messing with the cast like bandage on her wound.

"It was just a suggestion. I have a proposal for you," Riddick said, also sitting up so that he could look at her.

"And what would that be?" she asked, already growling tired.

"We watch each other's backs, keep each other alive, and go our separate ways peacefully once we get off this rock. Anyone who makes it with us can come if they don't annoy me," Riddick chuckled, sliding over so that he could get a better look at her lovely features.

"I'm capable of surviving this planet. But the real question is, are you?" she asked, giving him a sincere and hard look that said she wouldn't accept less than the best.

The group left on the sand cat, and Adelayde had no idea what Riddick was getting at. He was holding her upright, seeing as how it was hard for everyone to sit in the small cart like vehicle. One of his muscular arms was wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him. Jack kept staring and Adelayde gave the kid a hard look. Paris eyed Adelayde like she was a prized cow and she hated it. Riddick kept his gaze focused in Johns direction. Shazza was driving and Fry was with her, guiding her back to the wreckage. Riddick's arm tensed when Paris inched closer to Adelayde, which made her jab him in the ribs with an elbow. He chuckled and tightened his arm around her again. He must like the game of possessive alpha male, but she sure didn't. She rolled her hips in an effort to get comfortable and smiled inwardly when Riddick's whole body went rigid. His soft growl was only loud enough for her to hear him. She purred back, her small frame vibrating against his front.

"You're playing with fire," he growled, subtly nudging her behind with his hips.

"What? Me? I would never play with fire. I play with feisty cats," she purred, smirking and bumping his crotch with her ample bottom.

He groaned softly, his teeth clenched and his voice strained. The two kept at it for the whole ride, and they laughed inwardly at how no one had even noticed. She liked this game, seeing as how he couldn't do more than hold her still, that allowed her to lean into him like she was in pain, but she was using his strength against him. She rubbed her butt against his hips again and the growl that rumbled from his chest caused Johns to look over at them. Adelayde feigned being in pain, rubbing her leg gently and biting her lip. Johns handed her a small vial of morphine and she looked at him warily.

"To help with the pain," he said, smiling at her.

She looked down at the vial and just gave a slight nod. She calculated just how much she would need and knew that he had spiked it. He was trying to get rid of her. Her smile was fake, but so believable.

"Thanks Johns," she said sweetly, pocketing the small vial.

Riddick tensed behind her as the sand cat came to a snails pace. He had heard it too. They were stirring. Adelayde gave him a gentle and barely noticeable nudge and looked off towards the giant spikes. He looked over and she nearly fell when Shazza pulled the sand cat to an abrupt halt. Riddick caught her and lowered her to the ground, jumping off and running to grab two power cells as Fry, Johns, and Imam went into a container. She stayed with Shazza and Jack, growling to herself that if Paris went soon she wouldn't be sorry. But as the men rand with Fry, the giant ringed planet began to cover up the two suns. She watched in horror as the last bit of light shined weakly over the group. Adelayde grabbed Jack by the shirt collar and dragged the kid over to the container where Paris was. It was the only place where they would stand a chance. She called for everyone to run to them, and as they did, the smaller and younger bioraptors took to flight. She shoved every member into the container as they passed her. Shazza and Riddick were the only ones left. She tensed when they had to jump out of the way and lay perfectly still. They still needed to stay down. Riddick rolled onto his back while Shazza got up and started running. She wasn't going to make it. Adelayde watched with no emotion as Shazza was picked up and carried off by the smaller, younger bioraptors. Riddick was still on the ground, waiting to make sure that it was clear to move. Once the biraptors were far enough away he stood, brushing off his hands and walking towards the group. Adelayde went into the storage container, hiding in the shadows. She didn't want anyone to see just what she could do. Three bioraptors were in the container with them. She had already disposed of one, but the other two were being smart and hiding from her.

"Adelayde! Where are you?" shouted Johns, his flashlight on his gun waving all over the place.

"I'm over here," she replied, heading back to the group.

Riddick smirked at her and gave her a slight nod that no one would have noticed. She went over to Jack who was reaching for her. She sat with the kid and held her hand to offer silent comfort.


	7. Alpha Male and Alpha Female

The group sat around the cutting torch, morning the two most recent deaths. Adelayde sat with her back to the torch, watching Riddick as he dozed off in a far corner. She smirked at him, shaking her head at his arrogant nature. She listened to Fry and Johns argue heatedly, their banters were quite amusing for the time being. Suddenly Johns shot forward, but Riddick stopped him with his grooming appliance pointed at his crotch. Adelayde smirked and watched as Johns backed off, sitting back down. The real Johns was coming out to play. Jack scooted closer to Adelayde and she smiled down at the kid. She was going to have a hard time keeping the kid safe, seeing as how she was bleeding and the creatures were drawn to blood. Riddick shot Adelayde a look, but she ignored him. Now wasn't the time to start a fight between the two top predators of the group. They had too much on their plates as it was.

She knew Riddick was watching her closely. She had closed herself off, emotionally and verbally. She didn't have time to break down like she wanted to. She had to stay strong, and if that meant being a mute then so be it. She was actually getting pissed at Johns and Riddick, seeing as how they kept trying to fight. Jack stuck to Adelayde like glue, which she didn't mind, seeing as how she was the only one who could protect the poor girl on her time of the month. The bioraptors were drawn to blood, which Jack reeked of. Adelayde knew Riddick could smell it as well, perhaps that was why he was watching her so closely. Fry had given Adelayde a small job as they were gathering lights and the power cells. Help Paris with the alcohol torches. Paris was practically useless, which made Adelayde do all the work. She kept growling under her breath, which was making the already paranoid man afraid of her. She could hear Riddick walking around behind her, most likely pacing. Jack handed her another bottle for her to put a wick in and she gave the girl a small smile.

"Adelayde, do you think we'll make it?" Jack asked, her voice just loud enough for Riddick and Adelayde to her.

"I can't promise you anything, nor can I give you a lie. I don't know who will make it and who will fall. But know this, I will protect you to the best of my abilities, but you can't do anything without reason. Don't do anything that will put your life in danger. You have to stay close," Adelayde whispered, rubbing Jack's shaved head and smiling sadly.

Riddick came up behind Adelayde and she ignored him, but Jack looked up at him.

"Adelayde, we need to talk," was all he said before hauling her to her feet and dragging her into the back of the ship that they were in.

He slammed her against a wall and she let out an enraged growl. He growled back and placed his hands on either side of her head, forming a cage with his own body.

"What do you want now Riddick?" she snapped, her anger and frustration thickening her voice to more of a growl.

"I want to know why you've become so distant. You hardly talk, you show no emotions, and appear as though you are not injured. What is going on with you?" he growled back, taking his goggles off so his metallic eyes could look at her.

"I'm trying to survive on this shithole of a planet. Shouldn't you be doing the same?" she snapped, shoving him away from her and starting to walk away.

His angry growl echoed through the small room as he grabbed onto her upper arm and slammed her against the wall again. Before Adelayde could give him a sharp rebuke, Riddick molded his mouth to hers. She was surprised at first, but quickly melted into his kiss. His hands went straight to her butt, pulling her hips against his and grinding into her. She shivered at the desire that was rolling off him in waves. She had never seen a man that aggressive. She bit his bottom lip and pulled back, earning a harsh groan from him. His pink tongue snaked out to lick away the small amount of blood that the cut on his lips produced.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," she purred, gently pushing him away from her.

"I may not know, but I don't need to," he growled back, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her roughly again.

She bit his lip again and he growled at her. She purred back and ran her hands up his chest and to his shoulders, finding the pressure points she needed to get him to release her. She pushed down on the pressure points and smirked when he dropped to his knees with an enraged snarl. She smiled at him and darted away, disappearing from his sight. She made her way back to Paris and Jack, glad to find them in the same place that she left them. Riddick wasn't far behind her, rubbing at his bottom lip with a dangerous smirk on his face. Johns walked past, twitching and groaning, drawing Riddick's and Adelayde's attention. He was going to give himself another spike of Morphine. She distracted Jack with questions of how things were going and what they were going to do once they got off the planet. Adelayde knew that Riddick was sticking around to watch her, seeing as how his scent had changed just slightly. She could smell his arousal, his genuine Alpha male interest in an Alpha female. She ignored him, giving him the cold shoulder, and went about with her job. Fry came looking for Johns and Adelayde pointed to the stairs that led to the upper part of the ship that they were in. Adelayde wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and led her away from Riddick, just wanting some female company.

Adelayde was getting tired, her wound had started to bleed again, the bandage not helping to keep it covered. She kept hand on Jack's left shoulder at all times, keeping the kid close enough that she wouldn't lose her. Riddick was ten paces ahead of the group, jogging at a steady pace. She knew what he was doing. He was circling around the canyon, seeing as how it would be easy hunting ground for the bioraptors. A large group squeezed into a tight space, yeah, that was real smart of them. Paris had been lost, but she couldn't care enough to make a mental note of it. Fry and Johns weren't on speaking terms, and neither were Riddick and Adelayde. The sexual tension was just too great for them to speak face to face. That sexual tension was due to the situation that they were in. Seeing as how he was an Alpha male and she was an Alpha female, and they were in a life or death situation, the need to mate was through the roof. She could still smell his arousal, and feel the tension in his shoulders. She watched as Johns and Fry approached him, her cat like eyes watching them intensely. If they ganged up on him, they might have a chance to wound him. Which would be bad for their situation. Adelayde handed Jack over to Imam and approached Riddick. Fry watched Adelayde closely, while Johns and Riddick shared harsh words.

"What's going on up here?" Adelayde asked.

"Riddick made us circle around the canyon," Johns snarled.

"If we go through without a plan, then we are surely going to die. And it will be all our fault," she snapped.

"Yeah, especially with the girl bleeding," Riddick said, not turning around to look at Jack.

Adelayde growled low in her throat. The bastard really was heartless. She went back to Jack and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering the comfort she could before Riddick shattered the thin glass holding the group together.

"What are you talking about, Fry's not cut," Johns said, his tone disbelieving.

"Not her, her," Riddick said, his metallic gaze focusing on Jack's horrified face.

"Damn you Riddick," Adelayde snarled, drawing Jack closer to her, the trembling in the kid's small frame making Adelayde's motherly instincts come out to play.


	8. We Survived

Adelayde watched from afar as Riddick and Johns walked off to talk. She could hear everything being said and she was not pleased with the subject of their conversation. They were going to get rid of one of the group. She knew Johns was going to suggest Jack and herself, but she knew that Riddick wasn't going to get rid of her. She was an Alpha, and two Alphas could not be destroyed. Jack on the other hand, was too weak to put up a fight. Adelayde handed Fry her cocktail torch and gently pushed Jack between Imam and Fry.

"Don't get too close. Stay together, I'll be back shortly," she said, heading off into the darkness to get a closer look at what was going to be happening.

If she had to, she would put Riddick down, but Johns was on her black list. He was going to die, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. She snuck up close to them, dispatching a few bioraptors on the way, leaving their scent on her. She was pleased with the result, seeing as how the bioraptors now ignored her. She snuck closer, just beyond the edge of the light. Johns and Riddick started their fight, and she knew that Riddick was going to win right off the bat. Johns was still on his high. She watched closely as Riddick easily over powered Johns, his large muscles rippling in the green light of the flare. She inched closer as the flare started to die out, her body moving like that of a great hunting cat, her movements graceful and absolutely silent. She snuck up on Johns and Riddick, watching as Riddick made a large and deep cut in Johns back. Once Adelayde knew that Johns was going to die, seeing as how Riddick was backing away from him as the bioraptors started to gather around. Adelayde snuck over to Riddick as he disappeared into the darkness, and once she was close enough she launched herself at him. He was shocked at first, but the moment her scent mixed with that of the bioraptors reached his nose he relaxed.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"You were going to let him die all along, weren't you?" she asked, her cat eyes staring deep into Riddick's metallic ones.

"Yeah. He was attracted to you, and that I couldn't allow," he growled, setting her back on her feet.

"Oh really. And why is that?" she asked, her voice turning husky and low.

"Because you are mine," he purred, lowering his head and kissing her roughly.

She gasped against his mouth, her hands fisting in the material of his tank top. His large hands squeezed her rump, pulling her against him. She purred as he ground his hips into hers, his mouth leaving hers to trail wet kisses down her exposed throat and to her collar bone. She heard the bipraptors closing in on them, her blood drawing them. She pushed against his chest and he pulled away.

"We need to get to the light," she whispered, taking hold of his hand and jogging towards Fry and the rest of the group.

She could hear Riddick purring behind her, apparently just touching him made him happy, or sexual aroused, but she would take either one. Riddick paused behind Fry, scaring her as she turned around. Adelayde went straight to Jack, giving her a small hug and taking a torch from her. The group continued on towards the canyon, and Adelayde prepared for a fight to the death.

Adelayde showed Imam, Fry, and Jack over to a small cave that she had used the last time that she had been on this planet. Riddick closed them in with a large rock. Riddick gently pushed Adelayde forward, making her lead the way back to the skiff. She knew his plan, at least she thought she knew, and was already saying her good byes to the three in the cave. Riddick was grunting and growling as he pulled the four fuel cells behind him up a slippery and muddy hill. Adelayde winced as mud was pressed into her wound, the bandage long gone and her pants too torn to keep it covered. She kept moving, not wanting to fall behind. They made it to the skiff, and once Riddick had the cells hooked up and the skiff sealed, he grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. She gasped as she stared up at him, his expression fierce and hungry. She purred up at him, her silver eyes heavy lidded and her scent spiking with arousal.

"You're playing with fire," she purred, her hands sliding up to his shoulders seductively.

One of his muscled thighs slid between hers and she gasped when his knee brushed against her hot core. One of his large hands slid down to her thigh. The scream of pure pain she let out made him lurch away from her and pull out a knife. She rolled onto her side, her hands clamping around the bleeding wound on her left thigh. Riddick growled angrily and got up to search the ship.

"Dammit! I can't find a med kit anywhere!" he shouted from a side room.

"Forget it then! Just get something to wrap around it!" she shouted back, biting down on the meat of her hand to hold back her groans of pain. Riddick wen to the pilots seat and froze when he saw Fry standing outside with a bottle of glow worms.

"Stay here. Don't leave this ship," he growled as he lowered the back ramp and headed to the top to meet Fry.

"Yeah, cause I can totally walk all over the whole fucking planet with my wounded leg," Adelayde snapped, making Riddick smirk and pull his goggles over his eyes as he turned on the lights.

She struggled to focus on what Riddick and Fry were saying, the pain in her leg growing in intensity. She really didn't want to be weak, but with the amount of blood she had lost she wasn't surprised at her lack of mental capacity.

Adelayde woke to find Jack and Imam staring down at her. She blinked rapidly and groaned in pain. Her leg felt like it was on fire.

"Where's Riddick?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"He is still out there, we don't know what he is doing," Imam said quietly.

Suddenly Riddick's shout of pain and anger echoed back to Adelayde's ears. She heard Fry sprint off into the dark and she tried to get up herself. She could smell his blood and it terrified her.

"Please stay put, your wound is too great for you to be moving around," Imam said, gently pushing her back to the floor of the ship.

"Get the fuck off me. He needs my help," she growled, shoving Imam off and giving Jack a hard look that said to stay put.

Adelayde limped out into the darkness, drawing the bioraptor's attention to herself. She didn't care if she died, she had to save Riddick. She didn't know what was driving her to so willingly give up her life to protect a convict that only wanted sex from her, but she couldn't fight it. It was in her instincts to protect an Alpha, and protect him she would. She found Riddick and Fry at a small stack of metal containers. Riddick was wounded in the leg, the blood loss more than she thought it was. Fry was trying to get him back on his feet, but he kept falling. Adelayde watched with sad eyes as Fry was carried away by a bioraptor. Riddick fell back to the ground and shouted out to Fry. He was repeating what Fry had said to him right before she died. Adelayde limped out to him and helped him back to his feet, her scent must have triggered something primitive in him for he growled and pulled her into his arms and scanned their surroundings with his metallic eyes. She reached up and touched is handsome face, drawing his gaze down to hers.

"Come on Riddick. Let's get back to the ship," she whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him back to the skiff.

Imam and Jack were waiting anxiously for Fry's return with Riddick, as well as Adelayde, but when they saw that Fry was not coming back, they slunk back into the ship with tear filled eyes. Adelayde helped Riddick into the pilot's chair and then closed the back door to the skiff, locking out the bioraptors. Adelayde strapped herself into a chair as he prepared the ship for takeoff. Jack and Imam did the same, and once they were off the god-forsaken planet, Adelayde let her mind slip into unconsciousness.

XX Author's Note: I plan on writing a fanfic for every movie of the Riddick series, including Dark Fury the animated movie. If you have suggestions on how I should write the next fanfictions please send me a review or a private message. Be polite, or I won't write more. ;) Hope you guys enjoyed this one and I hope to bring you another amazing fanfic in the near future. I might write a bit about the time in between movies, but I'd really like to hear what my followers and readers think. Don't be shy! XX


End file.
